


Rick Malverne's Mysterious Bad Luck

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: "If Rick believed in such things he would almost say that he was cursed. But that would be silly. There's no such thing as curses, right?"OrEliza asks J'onn for a favor when he is wiping Rick's memory.





	Rick Malverne's Mysterious Bad Luck

They call Eliza the next morning. In all the rush to find Alex (the literal ticking clock) they forgot to call her to let her know that Alex was in danger. But it's better this way anyway. They can tell her that there was a problem but it's fine now. Alex is safe. Alex is alive.

Eliza of course rushes to National City immediately. She spends the next few days fussing over (and annoying) Alex before they finally convince her to go back home.

But before she leaves she asks J'onn for a favor. A favor which he happily grants.

When J'onn wipes Rick Malverne's memory, they don't release him back to his life in National City. Whether he remembers or not, he is now a threat to Supergirl and the DEO, and they can't just let a threat like that continue to live on their doorstep. So when Eliza asks them to set him up with a life in Midvale, it makes perfect sense. He would be out of National City, but there would still be someone (Eliza) around to keep a casual eye on him in case he ever showed any signs of causing trouble again.

His mom is long gone, but her house (though it's been vacant for a few years) is still in good shape so J'onn gives Rick two false memories. First is acceptance of his father's prison sentence. Second, a memory of deciding to move back to Midvale.

And so Rick starts living a perfectly ordinary life, with no memory of Supergirl's true identity or what he did to Alex. Well, perfectly normal except for his sudden, mysterious bad luck.

 

The week after he moves back to Midvale, the battery in his car dies. He replaces it, thinking nothing of it. Until two months later when the new battery dies. And three months after that when the next dies. This goes on for two years, each battery lasting only a few months before it becomes useless. 

A month after his return, his lawn suddenly dies. All of the grass, dead in just a few days. Try as he might, he can't seem to get it to come back. 

Add to these and other odd events the fact that the only grocery store within 20 miles (which is owned by a lovely woman who is in Eliza's book club) stops stocking Rick's favorite brand of beer.

If Rick believed in such things he would almost say that he was cursed. But that would be silly. There's no such thing as curses, right?

 

Things go on like this for about five years. Rick lives a normal, if frequently unlucky and inconvenienced, life in Midvale until he decides to move to the East Coast for work. His luck begins to improve after his move. He finds odd but he doesn't complain so as not to jinx it.

 

* * *

 

The family who bought Rick's house when he moved are happily surprised to find that the lawn starts growing beautifully lush grass the day after closing. They don't need to fertilize the lawn at all for all the years they live there.


End file.
